


Weapon

by musical_writer



Series: Fairy Tail Ships [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_writer/pseuds/musical_writer
Summary: Midnight is a mindless weapon, and Cobra wants to change that.





	

Midnight is a weapon. This phrase can only be correct if you see it the right way.

The first way to see it: Midnight is a powerful mage. He's brought countless dark lords to their knees, he's destroyed multiple cities and towns, he's killed too many people to count, all with his magic. In his hands, he holds great power, and in that sense, he is a weapon.

This is wrong.

The second way to see it: Midnight is unfeeling. Weapons don't feel anything. No guilt of who's lives they're sharp blades have put an end to, not the blood that they spill. They don't feel anything. Midnight can kill anyone, men, women, children, and he would not feel a thing. In that, Midnight is a weapon.

This is closer to what's correct.

Midnight feels nothing. Nothing at all. He's not just exempt from the guilt, he's exempt from everything. He feels no emotions, no hate, no anger, no happiness, no joy. On top of that, his sense of humanity is gone. For most of his life, he's been raised as a monster.  Something inhuman. There is never a thought in his brain that anything belongs to him. Not even he belongs to himself. He is not Midnight, the dark mage, the shadows, one of the most feared people in the land, he is Midnight, a weapon, property.

The weapon lost his will ages ago. He won't do anything if not ordered by his 'father'. His dependence is entirely on his father. His will, his life, his entire being belongs to that man.

He is Brain's weapon.

~

Cobra hates most everyone and everything. In his life, he's met countless assholes, repeatedly been arrested and beaten up, and his life just hasn't been fair. With only Kinana as his comrade, he traveled through Ishgar, never settling down.

Guilds didn't work for him. He tried Fairy Tail, but everyone was so hung up on the family bullshit, he just had to leave. Luckily, he managed six million jewel before he quit the guild, so he was set for a while.

He was seventeen when he lost her. A dark guild going by the name of the Oracion Seis ambushed him. For the most part, he was an easy target; a male and a female, the only one on the trail for miles. Kinana was dead before he could blink, having been shot through with a green magic blast.

The fight was obviously one sided. Any smart person would have surrendered, but Cobra isn't that smart about fighting. He lets his emotions take over, acting on animal instinct instead of using his brain. He killed one of them; a white-haired girl, but he lost overall. Right after he killed the girl, everything went black around him. The scenery, the guild, it disappeared. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't conjure up magic, he was completely powerless. It felt as if he was sinking into the ground, like he was slowly dying, suffocating, something awful. And he blacked out.

When he woke up, there was the Oracion Seis emblem on his skin.

In a way, he found his place. His role in the world. His role was destroying, burning, and obliterating everything in his way, but not everyone got to be a saint.

The only truly bad thing about being with the Oracion Seis is Midnight.

Midnight frightens Cobra. One, he looks creepy, with that dark makeup, the cold, dead gaze, the way he doesn't do anything but sleep and eat, and the fact that he does nothing unless Brain tells him to. Two, Midnight's magical power outweighs Racer's, Richard's, and his own magic power combined. Three, Cobra's sort of gay for him. And four, there are no thoughts in his head.

Everyone has thoughts. They may not know they're thinking, but Cobra does. He hears everything in their head. While one may not be thinking about anything, Cobra can hear the incoming thought of something. Brain thinks about Midnight a lot, Racer thinks about Solano, Hoteye thinks about his brother all the time. They don't know it, but Cobra hears those three names from those assholes every second of every day. There's nothing in Midnight's head. And it scares him.

It's like he's not human.

Though, judging by the way he acts, he isn't.

~

Cobra looks at Midnight intensely, as if that might help him find something. The sleeping male sits across the library, slumped over onto the table. Purple eyes bore into the black-haired male's skull, but he still hears nothing.

It's not like Midnight's using a mind block or something. Cobra can sense them. Midnight has to have memories; how could he forget murdering so many people? It perplexes him greatly.

The thoughtless male looks up, eyes blinking rapidly. They meet Erik's beady eyes, no emotion on them whatsoever. After a brief staring contest, starts to reach his hand out for a book. He stops centimeters away from a book, completely frozen. Then, he pulls his hand away. Cobra narrows his eyes as he realizes why that happened. For a brief moment, he heard, "I want to read that." So, Midnight isn't completely mindless. He has a will. Cobra wants to see that, he wants to know what Midnight really wants to do.

Cobra's over to his side in a second, claiming the seat next to him. Midnight doesn't spare a glance at him, slumping back over and resting his head in his folded arms.

"Midnight," Cobra says, shaking his shoulders. The other doesn't respond, already asleep. "Do you want to read the book?" Midnight still stays asleep, so Cobra does the only reasonable thing and pulls the chair from underneath him.

Midnight's eyes meet his from the ground. Cobra kneels in front of him.

"There's no point in trying to hide it from me," he says. "I already heard it. You want to read the book. And I bet you also want to get out of here."

Midnight shakes his head. He's afraid, Cobra can tell. He's afraid that Brain will know he almost thought for himself.

"I'll tell you a secret," Cobra continues. "Kill everyone of those bastards, right now, and I won't tell Brain you're not broken."

Midnight remains blank. So, once again, Cobra does the only logical thing.

He kisses him.

It's short, bitter, and full of no emotion. Even so, Cobra smiles and Midnight blushes. So e is human.

"I'll get you out of here, and you can do whatever you want," Cobra promises. "Just kill them."

While the building slowly crumbled and burned, Cobra has one arm around Midnight's shoulder as they walk away. 


End file.
